Data processing systems are utilized in conjunction with output devices, such as speakers, video display panels, and slide projectors, to produce multimedia presentations for informational, educational and entertainment purposes. The data processing system functions as the controller of the output devices. The data processing system executes software that contains the instructions for operating the output devices. This software prescribes the particular output devices that are utilized during the multimedia production, the data that is to be played by a particular output device (for example, the specific music that is produced by a speaker) and time parameters such as the sequence in which the output devices are activated.
The prior art suffers from several disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the inability to synchronize many varieties of output devices on a generic basis. The prior art allows dubbing, wherein certain sequences are recorded into a prior recording. Dubbing is only permitted on a media that is capable of storing information for more than one media. For example, with the prior art, it is difficult to dub an interface generated by a computer and entertainment visuals such as stage lights, laser shows, smoke blasts and mechanized stunt action with a video and/or sound presentation. It is desired to provide the possibility of synchronizing an arbitrary variety of media across an arbitrary set of peripherals, wherein overlapping presentation times can be implemented.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is the inability to manage data from a generic multimedia perspective. Current prior art methods build the instructional software by copying segments from old instructional software. This duplication is inefficient and may require extra storage capacity. Furthermore, such prior art methods may inadvertently change the old or source software when constructing new instructional software. Furtherstill, the prior art constrains the amount of a source software that can be copied. Frequently, only a particular segment or a portion thereof is required in new instructional software. Yet the prior art may require copying plural segments instead of just one segment, or an entire segment, instead of a portion of that segment. Thus, the selectivity allowed by the prior art leaves something to be desired.